macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Walküre
is an idol group introduced in the Macross Δ television series. Members * Mikumo Guynemer * Kaname Buccaneer * Makina Nakajima * Reina Prowler * Freyja Wion Overview Walküre perform live concerts called "Waccines" to suppress the Var Syndrome, singing with their trans-dimensional voices under the protection of Delta Flight who also double as their sideshow performers. During terrestrial live shows, "Cygnus" multi-drones released by Delta Flight before every performance serve as their shields, amplifiers and special effects props. The Walküre members are able to disguise themselves or change costumes at will. They introduce themselves as Super Dimensional Venus and symbolize themselves by making "W" signs with their hands. At the end of their concerts, they usually say "May the sea of stars be blessed by the goddess". The members of Walküre have been selected because they possess special abilities called fold receptors,The Walküre auditions are how they try to find people who have them. When the members sing, they generate biological fold waves which calms down the Var. In the battlefield or when a member's life is in danger, the reaction is significantly amplified. This is not a permanent cure, however. Even so, people who have no Var symptoms and listen to the live songs on a regular basis develop immunity to the disease. The Waccines must be live shows, not pre-recorded songs. If a song is recorded or digitized, the effects are practically nonexistent because bio-fold waves are not generated. History 2063 Xaos establishes a Music Division and admits Kaname Buccaneer as its first member due to her experiences as an idol and having seen war in her home planet Divide. She was later briefed on fold receptors, as they were going to form a "Tactical Sound Unit". Kaname's original role was to be the manager and trainer of the group that would be formed, but after testing Xaos members for fold receptor potential, she was scouted as a main performer alongside Reina Prowler, a hacking expert from the Intelligence Department . 2064 Makina Nakajima, Claire Paddle and Lydie LeGrand were added to the ranks following a public audition. Basic training and performance lessons for the tactical sound unit commences, but little progress is made because aside from Kaname, almost all of the members have no experience being in a war zone. Another factor was the series of arguments between Makina and Reina caused by the latter's refusal to participate. Lydie quits midway through training . 2065 Walküre makes their formal debut as a unit of four (essentially three, since Reina was still non-cooperative) and were sent on several performance operations. However, all of them ended in miserable failure, as none of the Var Syndrome victims listened to them. During one such operation, Kaname faced certain doom at the hands of a Var-infected Zentradi but was rescued by Arad Mölders, leader of Delta Flight. Back in Ragna, Arad meets up with Kaname in a cafe, proposing that Walküre and Delta Flight should do co-op training to improve the quality of their performances with special effects, air shows and other similar stunts. Despite this positive development, bad news was looming in the horizon for the floundering sound unit: A major backer of Xaos going by the name "Lady M" informs them that they will be disbanded if they fail the next mission. Makina, who was considering quitting at the time, has a change of heart and made costumes for everyone, as she felt that the combat uniforms were not suitable for idols like themselves. The improved presentation, wardrobe and subsequent side-by-side sorties with Delta Flight proved fruitful. Messer Ihlefeld would later join Delta Flight following a successful performance in the Planet Alfheim. Walküre was gaining fame around the galaxy at a steady pace, but Claire quits the group because she was no longer able to handle the stress of performing in the battlefield. Mikumo Guynemer was later introduced to Walküre. She did not go through any screenings or auditions, but her singing voice was superb; so much that she becomes the lead vocalist of the group, taking Kaname's position. Inspired by Mikumo's voice, Reina finally starts to contribute to the group's performance (improving her relationship with Makina in the process) and the former would serve as the center of Walküre for the next few years . 2067 The third wave of final auditions were held in the planet Ragna. Freyja Wion was given special permission to participate despite not having gone through the preliminaries. There were no passers, but a few Xaos and Walküre members hold a special audition for Freyja to awaken her dormant potential. This was done by staging a life-and-death situation in a stalled suspension rail car with a Var-syndrome infected victim. Freyja passes with flying colors and becomes the newest member of Walküre . Gallery walkure walkure 1|Walküre's members prior to 2067 walkure 2|Waccine live walkure 3|Walküre live walkiure 3 walkure j Walkure w. walkure 2m.|Freyja's Debut Performance, singing Fukakuteisei☆COSMIC MOVEMENT walkure 3k. walkure 4|Walküre's performance in Al-Shahal with the Cygnus drones projecting backup dancer holograms. walkure jj Walkure - Koi Halation THE WAR.jpg Walkure - Ikenai Borderline.jpg Notes & Tiriva *The way Reina and Mikumo make their "W" signs is identical to the "West Side" gang sign popularized by rappers. References Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Factions Category:Bands Category:Idol Groups Category:Macross Delta